Technology and Sparks
by Teenage-Autobot
Summary: This is the (in progress) story of a regular tech specialist, getting sent to a very irregular place. Cursing, humor, and all sorts of hijinks occur.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Hi! If you are reading this, you've decided to embark on reading my first fan-fic. It is set up in an AU where NEST does not disband and the events of AoE do**_ _ **NOT**_ _**occur. All respect to Michael Bay, but I like all my Autobots in one piece, thank you. I will bring in several other transformers from different universes. This story is called "Technology and Sparks" and because of copyright and all that, cue the disclaimer!**_

 _ **I do not own Transformers, any people mentioned that bear any resemblance to persons living or dead in completely coincidental, blah blah blah, legal stuff, blah blah blah… Now lets get onto the story!**_

" **Words/Sounds"**

" _Thoughts"_

Actions/descriptions

 _ **~Author notes/timeskip~**_

 _ **Chapter one, introduction.**_

 _ **~This Morning~**_

" **Beep...beep...beep"** Rang an alarm clock. A tan, feminine hand raised, slapping down on the clock in a desperate attempt to shut up the accursed thing. Once successful in that particular endeavor, a disheveled head raised to begrudgingly look at the time. " **Whyyyyy?"** Moaned a tired, but obviously female voice. " **Why must I have set the wrong time?"** She groaned again, before sighing in defeat and raising herself up jerkily to get ready for the day ahead.

When she at last finished her morning rituals, the female stepped out of her bedroom. The five-foot-three woman was on the heavier side of curvy, her long wavy brown hair cascaded down her back and face. Her face was on the square side, with deep brown eyes that looked like molten chocolate, her lips were naturally darker, large and luscious looking, even without makeup to accentuate them. Her body was tan, a side effect of her father's coloring, and her arms and legs were toned, not enough to be bulging, but enough to help radiate the power that she already did. The woman in question, was named Lucy Hodges, she was a computer analyst at a well known tech business, said tech business was currently under a government contract.

 _ **~At Work~**_

" **Hey, Lu! Bosslady wants you in her office in ten."** Said Jonathan, Jonathan was a good friend of Lucy. Having grown up as neighbors, the two were inseparable.

" **Sure thing, Jona, any ideas why she wants me in there?"** She asked curiously, considering the many options.

" **She said something about a transfer, hope I misheard though, I don't want you leaving me so soon after you got here."** He said with a slight pout. It was true, she was new to this division of this company, she was a computer analyst by trade, and had worked for this company for quite a while, but she had been transferred to this sector quite recently.

" **Well, no matter what it is, I'll call or video chat with you if I have to. Okay?"** She said, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

" **Yeah, yeah, get moving girly."** He said with a teasing and affectionate tone, pushing her towards the office.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked forwards, allowing Jonathan to trip over an area rug and faceplant. She laughed as he got up, and then fixed her outfit, making sure her slacks were wrinkle free, and her blouse was not stained or rumpled. Once assured in her appearance, she walked towards the door to her bosses office, her trepidation and fear growing with every step she took. She had never had to come to her bosses office under these sort of mysterious circumstances, all other times were to give a report or bring her a coffee. Freeing herself from her thoughts, Lucy calmed down, and knocked on the door.

" **It's open."** Came the immediate reply.

Lucy steeled her nerves one last time, and entered the room. " **Mrs. Hartman, I was told you wanted to see me?"** She asked nervously.

The tall brunette woman smiled " **Yes, I did. You are aware our company holds a government contract, yes?"** She asked

Lucy nodded " **I am"**

" **Well, I wanted you down here, to let you know something. In the course of signing said contract, this company agreed to select, and send over, several of our best analysts for training. You are one of the three people selected to go, and you will be transferred to the government base in the space of 6 months. You can opt out if you wish to, we can find a replacement, but I am telling you this now so you can make up your mind."** She said with a slight smile.

" **Oh my, I had heard something about a transfer, nothing like this though. Where would I be sent, if I accepted?"** Lucy asked curiously

" **That is the issue, because we are working for the government in ways I am not free to disclose, that also means that where you would be training, would be top secret."** she said with a small sigh.

Lucy nodded her head, understanding. **"I understand, Mrs. Hartman, I'll take some time to deliberate, thank you for informing me."** She said with a small smile.

Hartman nodded **"Great, I'll tell them you're considering it."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Hey! You stuck around for chapter two! I'm proud. But yeah, chapter synopsis=Lucy decides whether or not she's going, and tells her sister about her leaving. But yeah, disclaimer again!**_

 _ **Don't own the franchise, all I own is the story and the characters of Lucy and her sister.~**_

 _ **~Timeskip/Author notes~**_

 **"Words/Sounds"**

Actions/Descriptions

 _Thoughts/Flashbacks_

 _"Flashback/Thought speech"_

 **Chapter two, How Long?**

After the discussion with Mrs. Hartman, Lucy went back to work. She programmed firewalls and built malware detection programs for the company, it was not easy, but then again, she always liked a challenge. She was taken out of her mind by a sudden buzz from her phone, her sister, Hannah, was calling her.

 **"Hey Lu, Jona texted me, told me you were getting reassigned?"** Hannah questioned, slight worry evident in her melodically high voice.

 **"Jeez, he's told you already? I love the man like a brother, but he cannot keep his mouth shut."** She said, laughing slightly. **"But anyway, yeah, it's true. I was picked to go on a training thing for the government, part of this contract the company is in. I've got six months before I might leave, but I don't know how long I'd be gone, part of the whole secrecy thing. I still have a choice of going or not, but I think I will, it seems like a good opportunity."** She said with a small sigh, thinking over the possible benefits of going. It seemed good enough, the only thing worrisome to her was that she didn't know how long she'd be gone.

 **"Really? Can you ask how long you'll be gone? Also, you will call or text every single day while you're gone. I will not have you running off like you-know-who."** Hannah said, pain evident in her voice.

 **"You know I won't, now are you gonna be able to survive the winter without me? You and I both know how easily you chill, Heat Leech."** Lucy teased, using a childhood nickname for her sister.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _A cold day in Oklahoma, yet another wet winter. The farmers would rejoice, but the two young girls sitting huddled in the corner of a drab, dank little room would argue. Their thin, pale arms were wrapped around each other, shaking despite the ragged blanket around their shoulders. Their faces were drawn, and the older one had cuts and bruises on her dark liddled face. She was pushing her sister more towards the corner, protecting her with her body, acting as a shield from the cold draft in the room. "L..L..Lucy, you have so little blanket" a tired, high voice whispered. "I'm fine, Hannah, try and sleep, okay? Once you get some rest, I'll go and see if I can find some food, there's gotta be something I can get you." Came the tired, scratchy reply. The younger sister's reply was to curl up more around the elder. "You know, you're acting like a leech, Hannah, a heat leech." A small laugh graced the ears of the elder, it'd been so long since they'd have had reason to laugh..._

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

 **"Lu, you know I hate that name!"** Whined Hannah, her voice teasing.

 **"Yes, yes I do. Now isn't there a kid in the background I hear? Also known as my adorable nephew?"** Lucy questioned, hearing the babbling of her four year old nephew, Elijah.

 **"Yes, it is a kid you hear, but said kid was supposed to be down for a nap.. If you'll excuse me for a second."** Hannah said, leaving the line dead for a minute of two.

Lucy laughed, she loved her nephew, no matter how he got into her family. While Hannah was dealing with Elijah, Lucy got a few more lines of code in her program, and saved it. No need to keep open files, well, open.

Hannah eventually came back, and the two sisters finished talking to each other, each telling the other they loved them at the end of the conversation. It may have been odd to some, but the two girls past made them very nearly inseparable.

After the conversation, Lucy sat back and thought for a while, just going over her life, and the choices she'd have to make. _"If I went, how long would I be gone, and how would that affect my family? If this is top secret, would I be able to call them and tell them I loved them often enough? What if this is dangerous and I get killed? Hannah wouldn't have enough money to bury me, would I be too destroyed to be identified and be put down as 'Jane Doe'? What would happen if this is really important and I screw up? Would my sister and nephew be threatened? What if they're held captive and used as blackmail? Would I be able to do the right thing and say no?"_ All of those thoughts ran through her head, each and every one being considered and thought over, until she stood up and said **"You know what? I'll do it. This won't be dangerous! I'll just be programming computers and making software, I'll be fine, and so will Hannah and Eli."** She told herself, even if a little part of her thought otherwise. Lucy left her cubicle, and went to the lounge, once there, she grabbed some water and fought off more paranoid thoughts. She would do this, any extra money could go to Hannah and Eli. She could have a chance to meet new people, maybe travel a bit, see the world. Having spent her entire life as a civilian, she didn't travel much at all, staying near family and friends. So the chance to travel greatly interested her.

Getting up from her chair, Lucy went to her bosses office and knocked on the door. **"Yes? It's open."** Called out Mrs. Hartman. Lucy opened the door and stepped inside.

 **"Mrs. Hartman, I've made up my mind. I will accept the transfer. Thank you, for the opportunity, by the way."** Lucy said, a small smile on her face.

 **"Ah, great! I'll tell them you're going. Just so you know, because I had questions like this from the other participants, the assignments lasts for one year, and if you enjoyed it and they give clearance, you can return for another year."** Hartman said, looking at the younger woman.

 **"Really? That is interesting, but I will still take this chance, thank you for telling me."** Lucy replied, a thoughtful look on her face, and an interested tone in her voice.

 **"No problem at all Ms. Hodges, now if you don't mind, I have a call to make, so if you can please excuse me.."** Hartman's tone held no anger, just urgency.

Lucy nodded **"Of course, good day, Mrs. Hartman."** She turned around, and closed the door gently behind her. Leaving her division behind her, and a brand new future ahead.

 _ **~End chapter two~**_

 _ **~Sooooo? What'd you think? I revealed a little more about their past, and if you're thinking about how I said that Jona and the girls grew up as neighbours, but Lu and Hannah are homeless here, I will reveal more, later. For now,**_

 _ **Keep calm and I NEEDED THAT!**_

 _ **Nightburn~**_


	3. Chapter 3(AN)

_**~So sorry for the lack of updates! I have chapter three in the works, but progress has been quite slow due to finals. I will probably update before the month is out, but I make no promises.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Hey! Looks like I'm back again! I'd love some more feedback, and thanks to icanhascamaro, my first reviewer! This chapter is mostly filler, there isn't going to be a huge amount of plot related stuff here, just so you know. But since I have to, onto the disclaimer!**_

 _ **I don't own Transformers, all I own in my own characters and this plot line. All rights to their respective owners, bla bla bla….~**_

 **Chapter three, Lunch.**

Now with a clear head, Lucy looked at her watch. " _Lunch time already? I guess time flies when making life changing decisions.."_ She thought to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. Twisting around on instinct, she came face to face with none other than Jona.

" **Lu, wanna go for lunch? I found this super awesome little deli not too far from here."** Jona asked, looking at her in slight concern.

" **Oh, sure! Sorry, I just zoned out a bit there, just thinking about my past and all.."** she trailed off, looking down and to the left, avoiding his gaze.

" **Hon, you and I both know that's a rabbit trail we don't want to go down."** He said, looking at her both sternly and compassionately. " **Now come on, we've got thirty minutes, and I don't want to loose my favorite table."** He said with a small smile, tugging her arm like the three year old he nearly always acted like.

Lucy chuckled " **Okay, okay! Just lemme fix my sleeves."** she said, tugging the ends down over her wrists shyly.

" **You know, you don't have to hide them, everyone's got a past, hun."** Jona said, sadness in his ever expressive green eyes.

" **Can we not talk about this right now, Jona? I don't really feel about having this conversation at this moment."** Lucy said uncomfortably, tugging at her sleeves once again.

" **Okay, but if you want to talk about it, I'll be here, you know that, right?"** Jona replied, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently, his dark brown styled hair blowing slightly in the draft from the air conditioning.

" **Yeah, I know, now lets go, we don't have much longer till break is over."** Lucy said, looking at her watch.

Jona looked at his own watch **"Oh shit! We've gotta move hun!"** He said, pulling her towards the exit.

Lucy laughed and walked faster, near jogging, **"At least we'll have an appetite!"** She teased.

Jona rolled his eyes **"Last thing I care about right now, besides, you know how I get if I don't eat."** He said with a slight laugh.

Lucy shook her head slightly as they exited the building.

It was a rather large, metal building. Somewhat industrial in appearance, but it still held a stylistic elegance to it. The logo for the building was built into it, a Sparrow alight in flight, with glowing blue circuit patterns upon its body. It was a striking logo, one that drew the eyes. Beneath the sparrow was the name of the company "CyberFlight" and on all of the employee's business cards was its motto, "Technology. Safety. CyberFlight."

The two friends arrived at a small Italian bistro, a family place. It was quiet, and filled with only three or four other people. Jona smiled as he saw that none of the other workers had discovered his secret, and sat down in a corner booth. The two ordered a medium sized pizza, one half with ham and olives, Jona's. And the other with three cheese, heavy cheese, Lucy's. Lucy was not, in fact, a vegetarian, she just liked cheese. The two ate their meal and tipped generously, as the young waitstaff had been kind enough to hurry the pizza.

As the two exited the small bistro, stomachs full and wallets somewhat lighter, clouds began to gather above the city. Yet another rainy day in Atlanta.. Lucy sighed as she jogged for cover under another building. She loved rain, but this was not a good time. After getting back into the CyberFlight building, Jona and Lucy went back to their respective tasks, Jona to security (which explained his penchant for finding her no matter where she was..) And Lucy to programming.

The rest of the workday passed fairly slowly for a Friday, Lucy working on yet more lines of code for a new project. It was much more complicated than her normal stuff, and she was only allowed to work on part of it. Yet another downside of working for a contractor for the government. But, such was life, and she was in no place to ask questions about it.

Jona was watching the screens run, endlessly showing every person and place within the veritable fortress that was CyberFlight's headquarters. Within this building there were so many state secrets that you'd have trouble _not_ finding something that would get you killed..

~POV switch, Hannah~

Hannah's day had been pretty normal, aside from the whole 'your sister is going on some sort of government top secret thing' that was pretty out of the ordinary.. But nonetheless! She had put Eli _back_ down for his nap (again...) And watched an episode of her favourite show (Cooking shows! Yay) and ate a snack.

Yep, just another day, a mere millisecond in the stopwatch of life, but she felt something, a foreboding kind of feeling, like when you're watching a horror movie and everything is going just too well for the main character. That kind of prickle of the neck hairs, the sudden feeling of your own heartbeat, the pit of your stomach, something is going terribly wrong somewhere feeling. She hated that feeling, nothing good ever came of it..

 _ **~I'm so so so sorry this has taken so long! I've been super busy for weeks, but it's almost over. I've got about maybe another week, then I can really crank out chapters.**_

 _ **Also, dun dun dun, looks I left a cliffhanger... My first ever, enjoy the wait!**_

 _ **Keep calm and I NEEDED THAT!**_

 _ **-Nightburn ~**_


End file.
